


[Podfic] Objet D'Art

by RsCreighton



Series: Four Year Podversary Podfics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuallity, Audio Format: MP3, Cock Rings, Dildos, Fingerfucking, Imagination, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn, References to Knotting, Self-Acceptance, Sex Positive, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Size Kink, Teenagers, Unrepentant Bottom Stiles, Vibrators, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Extremely detailed descriptions of Stiles pleasuring himself with sex toys. That's about it.





	[Podfic] Objet D'Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Objet d'Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160175) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Thanks to Saucery for having blanket permission & frecklebomb for betaing! <3

## Objet D'Art

  


**Author:** Saucery  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
  
**Pairing:** Stiles/Sex Toys  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Extremely detailed descriptions of Stiles pleasuring himself with sex toys. That's about it.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bTW%5d%20Objet%20D'Art.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1160175#main6) | **Wordcount:** 630  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bTW%5d%20Objet%20D'Art.mp3) | **Size:** 3.4 MB | **Duration:** 3:44  

  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
